Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to camera support devices, and more particularly to camera jibs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Camera jibs are used by film and television crews to position and support their cameras in special positions, or at awkward or extended positions. Camera jibs also enable a camera to capture action close up without the intrusion of a camera operator, such as during a live performance.
A camera jib operates as a crane for a camera, balancing the camera on an end of an elongated arm. The arm may be balanced on any of a number of types of supports.
Various dollies and stands are known in the prior art. The jib arm allows the camera to be moved up or down in position or from side-to-side. The longer the arm at the camera end, the more range is provided for these motions. However, the arm must be load-balanced to prevent xe2x80x9ctippingxe2x80x9d of the arm, namely a downward tipping of the end supporting the camera.
Another concern is that the camera must remain level in the course of moving the arm. The leveling action should be smooth and occur automatically as the jib arm is moved.
Typically, control of the camera itself is provided through an auxiliary apparatus that is known as a xe2x80x9cheadxe2x80x9d. The head on modem jibs is typically powered by an electrical source connected to drive motors and are controlled electronically by, for example, remote servo controls. The head allows the camera itself to be tilted (vertically) and panned (horizontally) for different filming vantages. Such auxiliary heads are expensive and require user training to operate.
It would be useful to provide a balanced, self-leveling camera jib that allows hand powered control of the camera as an integrated part of the jib. It would also be preferable to provide all of these features in a hand powered, mechanically driven and controlled system, rather than in an electrically powered or motorized apparatus, to reduce manufacturing and operating costs, improve user-friendliness, and to reduce the overall weight of the assembled jib.
Jibs must be transported frequently, and it would also be useful to provide a portable camera jib that can be disassembled quickly for storage or transportation. There is a need, in particular, for a folding jib arm.
The camera jib of the present invention is hand powered to avoid the expense, weight and inconvenience associated with electrically powered motors and control systems. Often, the camera jib will be acquired or provided separately from a suitable stand to support the jib for use in operation. Similarly, the camera jib will often be made available for use with a wide variety of cameras supplied by different manufacturers.
In one aspect, the camera jib of the present invention is allowed to boom and swivel a camera when the camera jib is placed on a suitable stand. The jib includes an elongated arm and in which the arm defines a longitudinal axis. The arm comprises a control end supporting a control platform. At the opposite end of the arm, a head end supports a pivotable camera base platform, which supports a pivotable camera pan/tilt platform. The jib also includes a leveling system for maintaining the camera base platform at an operator selected camera tilt angle throughout the range of the boom. That is, the leveling system levels the camera base platform (and the camera) by compensating for any changes that would otherwise occur to the camera tilt angle as a result of booming the camera jib. The leveling system includes a first leveling linkage offset from the elongated arm and pivotably connected to, and extending a predetermined distance between, first and second posts defining a predetermined angle. The posts extend away from the elongated arm. The first post defines a vertical axis. In some aspects, the leveling system may also include a second leveling linkage offset from the elongated arm. Where it is provided, the second leveling linkage is pivotably connected to, and extends a predetermined distance between, third and fourth posts defining an angle, in co-acting relationship with the first leveling system. The third and fourth posts extend away from the elongated arm, and the third post defines a vertical axis.
In this aspect, the camera jib also includes a support for mounting the arm on a stand; a hand powered first control system for panning the camera pan/tilt platform; and a hand powered second control system for tilting the camera pan/tilt platform. In some aspects, the support for mounting the arm on the stand may include a single pivot positioned along the arm. In other instances, the support for mounting the arm may include a plurality of pivot points positioned along the arm, to provide the operator with a choice when mounting the jib on a stand (such as for example, a collapsible tripod, dolly or other structure) or on an adaptor for a suitable stand. Other suitable supports may also be used.
In another aspect, the invention provides a camera jib with an elongated arm defining a longitudinal axis. The elongated arm moves between a maximum length and a minimum length, allowing the arm to be retracted or folded for storage or relocation, and allowing the arm to be extended or unfolded for use. The jib arm is provided with a control end supporting a control platform and a head end supporting a pivotable camera base platform, which supports a pivotable camera pan/tilt platform. In the jib, a leveling system is provided to maintain the camera base platform at an operator selected camera tilt angle. The operator selected tilt angle is maintained at the selected orientation relative to the horizontal plane. Typically, an operator will select to have the camera base platform maintained at a level orientation with respect to the horizontal plane. A support is provided to mount the arm on a stand. The support may be adapted for use with commercially available camera stands, which may be acquired separately apart from the camera jib. A hand powered first control system is provided for panning the camera pan/tilt platform. A hand powered second control system is provided for tilting the camera pan/tilt platform.
In yet another aspect, the camera jib is adapted for booming and swiveling a camera on a stand. The jib includes an elongated arm defining a longitudinal axis. The arm is foldable at a pivot point along the longitudinal axis. The jib arm includes a control end supporting a control platform; and a head end at the opposite end of the arm, supporting a pivotable camera base platform, which supports a camera pan/tilt platform. The jib arm co-acts with a leveling system for maintaining the camera base platform level relative to the horizontal plane. A support is provided for mounting the arm on the stand. A hand powered cable assembly is provided for panning the camera pan/tilt platform. The cable assembly may be mounted on a track defined by a plurality of bearing guides. A hand powered hydraulic assembly is used to tilt the camera pan/tilt platform. The hydraulic assembly may include a pair of hydraulic cylinders in fluid communication along a closed fluid circuit to allow the hydraulic cylinders to co-act, as the operator adjusts the tilt angle via manipulation of the appropriate control element.
The foregoing are examples of certain aspects of the present invention. Many other embodiments are also possible and will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a review of the detailed description of certain preferred embodiments of the present invention.